East Will Join West
by imastrgazer
Summary: Sesshoumaru is in search of some answers when he finds a scent somewhat familiar. Meanwhile, another demon searches for answers of her own. The East will join the West when the moon and sun become one. A phrase from their pasts, that neither understand.
1. Does It Mean Anything?

A/N - This is actually based off of an idea for just a story in general. I figured I'd give it a shot as a Fan-Fic to see how it turns out. Let me know what you think. We learn from criticism after all. If there are any suggestions made in a review & I end up using it, I'll make to give you credit. Unlike those who ask for their readers to go easy on them since it's their first fan-fic...i ask that you be brutal!

oh fyi - I'm taking some of my stuff from what I know of the Manga & the anime...kind of trying to blend the two - no not the plot, mainly just character information & backgrounds unless i'm adding something. Also the pairing is Sess/OC (and no the character is not based off myself - well maybe an alter ego or something haha)

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

East Joins West – Ch 1 (Does It Mean Anything?)

"Rin! Where are you? Cursed child, you will have me killed! Ri-" "Look, Master Jaken!" exclaimed the young girl to her imp guardian. "Rin, why must you run off and give me such trouble? If Lord Sess-" Rin shoved her hands into Jaken's face, cutting his statement short of how the Lord of the Western Lands continually reminded Jaken of how his death was certain if anything happened to the child. "I got something for you Master Jaken." In the small child's hands was a rather large fish. "For me?" the imp asked. "But, Rin, what about your own?" "Oh I'll just go back to the river and catch some more." Rin turned on her heals and took of running in the direction she had just arrived from giggling all the way.

At the river Rin proceeded to attempt to catch more fish while Jaken prepared a fire for them to cook by. It had been three days since Lord Sesshoumaru had left them alone in this forest. "_Jaken. If Rin is killed, your life will be forfeit_," was all that was said by the stoic Inuyoukai upon his departure. Even though the human child could tend to her personal needs, she was no match for any demon, half-demon, or bandit that might cross her path while the Lord was away. Several times Jaken and Ah-Un, Sesshoumaru's faithful two-headed dragon, have gotten Rin out of predicaments. Majority of the time Ah-Un has been the one to save Rin, because something would happen and Jaken would have been deemed useless. This day was like any other that they had been left alone, except for the young boy and his mysterious guardian that would soon come upon the same river.

* * *

Gurgle, gurgle, grumble. "Come Ryuu, we should find you some food and rest." "Yes, mistress." Ryuu had been traveling with his guardian for several days now. Many threats had been made on Ryuu's family and so his father, an Eastern Lord, felt it was safer for the boy to travel with his guardian. "How much longer do you think it'll be until we find Sir Takeshi?" Ryuu asked. "A couple days, unless he decides to move on again. His scent isn't that old," responded the hooded guardian. "I hear a river now, may I go catch some fish?" "Of course Master Ryuu."

Ryuu took off running through the woods towards the sound of the rushing water. Once through the trees he saw gravel leading out to the sparkling water. On the other side of the river was a steep cliff of several craggy rocks. What he didn't see was the little green imp that he tripped over as he ran to the water. "Look where you're going you impudent little creature," exclaimed the imp as he removed his face from the rocks. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry sir. Are you alright?" "Wait, Master Jaken," Rin yelled as she ran to where the imp now had his two headed staff pointed at the human boy. "He said he was sorry imp," came a voice from the woods. "Mistress Hitomi," called Ryuu. Out of the woods stepped the hooded figure. At the sight of the new visitor Jaken inquired who they were. "No one of importance," responded the figure, "merely travelers." Ryuu looked to the young girl before him and explained "My name is Ryuu, and this is my guardian." After the boy said this, the hooded figured raised one of its hands to pull back the hood. "You…are…Inuyoukai," stuttered Jaken. "Inuyoukai?" asked Rin. "She's the same type of demon as Lord Sesshoumaru, explained the imp to the amazed child. "My name is Hitomi," said the guardian as she knelt down to the level of Rin with a smile, something Sesshoumaru rarely showed Rin.

Rin and Ryuu worked together catching fish, while Jaken tended to the fire, and Hitomi kept watch. "Look Mistress Hitomi," stated a giggling Rin at the amount of fish her and Ryuu had just finished catching. "Rin, you have no need to call me that. I am simply Hitomi." The children sat around the fire exchanging stories of their adventures with their demon companions while waiting on their fish to cook. "So why are you two traveling?" asked Rin of her new friend. "We're looking for Mistress Hitomi's brother. He's a great warrior and has been patrolling the lands looking for the people who have threatened my family." "Really?" "Yeah, that's why I'm with Hitomi. She and Father felt it was best if I stayed with her so if anything did happen back at the palace, I wouldn't be there," explained Ryuu. Once the stories were exchanged and the fish had been eaten, Ryuu asked Rin if she had ever heard anything about how the East would join the West. "What do you mean?" asked Rin. "Well, there's a saying I've heard some of the servants and villagers speak of. Hitomi knows it as well and has known it since she was young," explained Ryuu. "What is it?" Ryuu looked to make sure Hitomi wasn't near by, even though he knew her ears could probably still hear him. "The saying goes, the East will join the West, when the moon and sun become one. I think it has something to do with Hitomi because of her demon mark on the back of her neck, but she just laughs at the thought," Ryuu said with disappointed look. "That's why I'm so excited to find Sir Takeshi. He is the one that taught it to Hitomi, so I hope he knows what it is about." The sun was beginning to descend from its high position when the children were finishing all their tales.

Hitomi left the children to patrol the surrounding area while Ryuu was in the middle of sharing the encounter of the last battle she had with a demon the day before. She walked around deep in thought, until she picked up on the presence of a powerful demon aura heading in their direction. Heading back to the camp, she hoped to get Ryuu out of there before the demon arrived. Even though Ryuu believed her to be invincible, Hitomi did not know what was approaching and didn't know if she could win if a battle occurred.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had been spending the last few days alone lost in his own thoughts. Before he had left Rin in the care of the imp, Jaken, he had been disturbed by a recurring dream of memories from his past. The most prominent thing he could remember upon awakening was a phrase. "The East will join the West when the moon and sun become one. But what does it mean?" he asked himself as he walked. He had found nothing about the meaning and decided that perhaps it meant nothing. Upon heading back to where he had left Rin and Jaken , he came across a dismembered demon. The scent of the deceased was only a day old, but with it was a scent that seemed familiar. It wasn't exact, but it reminded him of one of his father's generals, but they were all long dead. So why did this scent have that familiarity?

* * *

"Ryuu," Hitomi called when returning to the little campfire where the children were laughing at the sleeping Jaken. "Yes, mistress?" "It is time for us to be moving on," explained Hitomi. "Jaken," she said nudging the sleeping imp with her foot which burst the bubble forming at his nose while he breathed. "I need to speak with you before we depart." Moving out of hearing range of the children, she informed Jaken of the presence she sensed heading their way. "I do not know if it is your Master or not, but be cautious. I would hate to get wind of something happening to young Rin. She is strong minded and willed, but can not take care of herself if attacked. I suggest that you guard her with your life," and with that Hitomi returned the hood to its position covering her appearance. "Oh and Jaken," she added not even turning to look at the imp following her, "we were no one of importance, merely travelers." When she returned to the children, Hitomi said goodbye to Rin and told her to stay safe. "Perhaps we will meet again one day," she said to the downturned face of the young girl. With their goodbyes said, and a few extra cooked fish in a pouch, Hitomi and Ryuu walked up river along the shore, before eventually heading back to the cover of the woods. "I sure hope we see them again," exclaimed Rin as she saw the two figures vanish into the mist forming around the river.

* * *

Deciding to follow this new scent, Sesshoumaru turned and headed into the woods. "The scent is getting stronger, it is not that old," he thought to himself as he continued on through the night. He had no need to stop for the night so he continued to track the scent in the darkness. Not long before dawn, Sesshoumaru got Rin's scent. However, he realized that this same scent was heading in her direction. Drawing Tokijin he picked up the pace, not knowing if this scent would be friend or foe. Rin's face flashed before him. "If any harm has come to that child…" his thoughts trailed off as he saw the opening to the riverbank. Stepping through the edge of the wood he saw gravel leading to a dark river sparkling from the moon and stars above, a craggy rock wall on the other side, and a dyeing fire with a bubble blowing imp and sleeping Rin curdled up by a fallen tree. "They are safe," Sesshoumaru thought has he put Tokijin away. The mysterious scent was there and very strong. It seemed to be only half a day old. Rin moved in her sleep catching the Western Lords attention. He went to her to see that she was still asleep. Picking her up, he laid her in his lap while he sat where she had been. "No need for her to sleep on these rocks," he thought. After he sat down against the fallen tree, Rin stretched and her eyes fluttered, barely opening. "Lord Sesshoumaru, you've returned," she whispered sleepily. "Sleep," was all the stoic figure said to the child. "Yes, my Lord." Closing her eyes, she was once again deep in sleep. Just after dawn, Rin moved in Sesshoumaru's arms, bringing him out of his contemplative sleep. As he looked down at her still sleeping form, she began to talk in her sleep. "She must be dreaming," thought Sesshoumaru, who once again shut his eyes. "East…joins…West." Sesshoumaru's eyes darted open at the words coming from the child's mouth. "Was I dreaming?" he asked as he saw that Rin was still sleeping. As he sat trying to answer his own question, she spoke again while Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, "Moon…Sun…become one."

The sky began to grow brighter as the sun peaked up above the horizon. A ray of its light came across Jaken's face, waking him with a start. He turned to see his Master holding the still sleeping Rin. "Oh, Lord Sesshoumaru, you have returned!" exclaimed the now fully alert imp. "Jaken, who has been here with you?" "With us? I don't understand, mi Lord?" he replied. "There was a demon here, who was it?" Sesshoumaru was growing impatient and growled low to the imp, waking Rin. "Good morning, Lord Sesshoumaru," stated the still sleepy eyed child in his arms. Loosing patience with Jaken, Sesshoumaru decided to try getting information out of Rin. "Was there someone here with you yesterday," he calmly asked the child. "Just Ryuu, Lord Sesshoumaru. And his guardian, stated the child as she got up out of his lap. Sesshoumaru's eyes darted to Jaken, who feel on his face at the Lord's feet. "Forgive me, mi Lord. It was just who the child speaks of. Please, do not be angry with me," groveled the imp. "What did they want?" asked Sesshoumaru. Remembering Hitomi's words Jaken replied, "Oh nothing, mi Lord. They were merely travelers passing through."


	2. True Target

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

East Will Join West - Ch 2 (True Target)

"I can not wait to see Sir Takeshi," thought the young boy as he walked with his guardian. "I have so many questions that I know he will have to the answer." Weeks had passed since Ryuu had left his family's palace with his guardian. They were searching for Hitomi's brother Takeshi, a mighty warrior and Inuyoukai, that helped Ryuu's family. Takeshi and Hitomi had been with the family for as long as he could remember. According to his mother, the two were basically raised by his ancestors and have repaid the family for their kindness by serving as guardians to the children of each generation. Ryuu looked to both of them as not only guardians, but almost like older siblings, especially Takeshi. "If Takeshi has any news, do you think he will return with us to the palace?" He asked Hitomi as she silently walked ahead of him. "I do not know, perhaps. It all depends on what he has found out," she replied. In her head she hoped he had found out who was behind the threats and knew exactly how they could be taken care of so this could all be over.

Hitomi stopped and held out her right arm signaling Ryuu to stop where he was. They stood at the edge of a clearing. Removing her hood, Hitomi scanned the area and locked her eyes on a hooded figure across the clearing. "Ryuu, I want you to take this, go back into the woods a bit, and do not come out until I call for you," she stated firmly while removing her cloak and handing it to the frozen boy. "Yes, mistress," responded Ryuu as he quickly took the cloak and turned on his heels to head back into the forest. Once he was a save distance, he positioned himself under the cloak to where he could still see the upcoming battle.

"Still making the boy run off and hide are you?" questioned the hooded figure in a deep voice. "No, he's not hiding. He's observing. I just wanted to make sure he wasn't in the way since you're probably sloppy from lack of practice," responded Hitomi. "Really? We'll just have to see who the sloppy one is won't we," said the hooded figure as he lunged towards Hitomi. Dodging the clawed hand that reached for her, Hitomi turned and unsheathed the sword on her left hip managing to parry the sword the figure now wielded in his hand. "I see you remember that one," stated Hitomi's attacker right before she kicked him in the gut sending him a few feet from her. "Maybe a little better than I thought," he coughed. "Ryuu," called the man who was now a few feet from the boy, "hold this for me will you?" "Yes, Sir Takeshi." Replied the boy as he rain to grab the cloak that was thrown in his direction. "Ok, now let us get to work on your training sis," laughed Takeshi. "Come on old man," teased Hitomi.

The two demons didn't appear to be fighting, from where Ryuu sat observing their every move. From that distance, it looked more like a dance. Each quick movement, flip, or kicked seemed choreographed. Ryuu could tell from the training he had under each of them that they were really equals in battle. Neither was sloppy, only precise and fast. He was slightly shocked that neither unsheathed the second sword resting on their right hips. Once Takeshi managed to pin his sister to the ground to where she could not retaliate, Hitomi called for Ryuu to approach, the training was over. "Takeshi that was amazing!" yelled Ryuu as he ran to his two guardians in the center of the clearing. "Well, it is because Hitomi is continuing to advance quite nicely," he called back to the boy. "You've improved since I fought you last, but just remember," Takeshi stated. "One day I must surpass you," Hitomi finished. Once Ryu reached the pair Hitomi looked at the boy and handed him the sword she had just used. "Your turn, I'll go get you some food," she stated while taking her cloak from the astonished boy. "Yes, it has been a while since I gave you a proper lesson, Master Ryuu," Takeshi said, slightly bowing to the boy. With a smile across his face he bowed to Takeshi and said, "I am honored sensei." With that, Hitomi returned to the woods. She returned a couple hours later with plenty of food for Ryuu.

Shadows danced on the walls of the cave. Ryuu was fast asleep next to the fire with his head resting in Hitomi's lap. Now that the boy's breathing was shallower and more rhythmic, the two demons spoke of the true matter at hand. "What have you found out?" asked Hitomi. "I know who, and why," responded Takeshi. "I just haven't found out exactly where they are yet." "Who is it?" "Well before I get into whom, I should explain the why," Takeshi said while turning his eyes on the boy. "It turns out, they are not after Ryuu and his family," he explained. "What? But if not them, then who are they after?" "You, Hitomi. They're after you." Takeshi locked eyes with the aqua grey orbs of his sister. "But why? Why would...if they were after me, why would they target Ryuu?" Hitomi asked a little confused at this news. "They know you will protect him, or any part of his family, to the extent of your own life." Hitomi realized this was true. Ryuu's family practically raised her, even though Takeshi took care of her training as a demon and a fighter. Takeshi broke her thoughts of the past. "They're afraid of the East joining the West," he stated while staring at the dancing flames. "What is it with you and that old riddle? You've got Ryuu wondering about it as well now," snapped Hitomi as she carefully removed Ryuu's head from her lap and exited the cave.

Too many times had Takeshi and Hitomi had this discussion. Hitomi was frustrated because all the information her brother would give her was the riddle itself and the fact that it was an agreement that their father had made, which he entrusted to Takeshi to "oversee." Walking out of the cave, Hitomi headed in the direction of the clearing. Knowing she needed some time alone, Takeshi remained behind in the cave to watch after Ryuu. Hitomi reached the clearing and laid in the grass staring up at the stars above. "The East will join the West, when the moon and sun become one. What in the heavens is it about father?!" She could never quite grasp what it was her father meant by this riddle. After all, it wasn't long after her father told it to her the first time that Takeshi fled from their home with her as a small child.

* * *

Rin managed to gather some berries and other wild assortments for breakfast before Sesshoumaru stated that they were leaving. Sesshoumaru had not wanted to stop and loose track of the scent of the supposed travelers. One was human, the other, a demon that had a fairly familiar scent, yet different. Sitting atop Ah-Un, Rin went through her typical routine of chatting away with Jaken and humming to herself when the imp would be annoyed and ignore the human child. "Master Jaken? Could the moon and sun ever become the same thing," asked Rin after several hours travel. Upon hearing the words from the girls mouth Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks causing Jaken to run into him. Ignoring the groveling demon at his feet, Sesshoumaru peered over his left shoulder to the child, "what was that Rin?" "Oh, I was simply wondering if the moon and sun could ever become the same thing Lord Sesshoumaru," responded the alarmed child. Rarely did the Lord of the Western lands ever respond to any of her questions to Jaken. "What makes you ask such a question," he asked as turning to face the child. "I was just curious. I heard a saying one time about the moon and sun becoming one and I don't understand what that means." Now his interest in the conversation was peeked. Walking over to Ah-Un he continued asking questions, "What was this saying?" "Umm, I think it was something about the East will join the West," began Rin. "When the moon and sun become one," finished Sesshoumaru. "Yes that's it my Lord. Do you know it's meaning," questioned the now excited child. "Where did you hear this saying Rin," he asked, knowing he had never uttered the words before in front of the child. Perhaps he said them aloud onetime when he thought he was alone and she over heard. "Ryuu told me." "Ryuu? Who is this Ryuu?" "Oh, he was the boy at the river. The one with the guardian who is a demon like you," stated Rin before asking to run and find some more food for her lunch. "Yes, but do not go too far," replied a very shocked Sesshoumaru, even though his face was as cold and emotionless as usual.

While out gathering some berries, Rin came across some wildflowers. "If only Ryuu and his guardian were near, I'm sure Mistress Hitomi would love these flowers," thought the child. The deep crimson petals reminded her of the guardian's hair. As Rin continued picking berries and mushrooms she thought back to the day on the river bank. Rin remembered the beautiful smile Hitomi gave her upon their greeting. She remembered how, even though Jaken said she was the same type of demon as Lord Sesshoumaru, her appearance was almost the exact opposite. They both had long flowing hair, but instead of silver, Hitomi had a deep crimson color, almost the color of blood. Along with the beautiful smile, were deep soothing eyes that resembled a sparkling river that danced with the reflections of rain clouds from above. "She was just as beautiful as Lord Sesshoumaru," thought Rin as she made her way back to the waiting Lord. When she returned to the place she left her protector, Rin looked at the markings upon his face; the two magenta stripes on each cheek and across his eyes with the blue crescent moon atop his forehead. "That was different, too," remembered Rin. Hitomi did not have those types of markings on her face. Upon her face was a single short stripe on each cheek of the darkest orange in a campfire. The same was also across her eyes and extended out to her temples, but there was nothing on her forehead. "Is something wrong Rin," asked Sesshoumaru when he realized the child was staring at his face, as if comparing it to some unseen image in her imagination. "Just noticing how her markings were different," stated Rin. "What are you talking about? Whose markings," demanded Jaken who was now looking back and forth between his master and the human. "Hitomi's," was all Rin said before heading back to Ah-Un. Sesshoumaru looked down at Jaken with narrowed eyes causing the imp to stutter, "the demon guardian of the boy; one of the travelers."


End file.
